1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to railcars and, more particularly, to improved railcar lading anchors.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the transport of lading in railcars, it is advantageous for the cargo to be secured in place to prevent shifting and damage during transport. One common technique for securing lading, such as in a conventional boxcar, utilizes a lading tie anchor generally attached to the boxcar side walls at the interior side posts. The lading tie anchor provides a convenient anchoring point for steel banding which is used to restrain the car""s lading. Examples of known prior tie bar designs for anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,068 issued Apr. 20, 1965.
In its mounted position, moisture tends to accumulate behind the tie bar anchor, which is mounted on a recess as is known. Certain commodities, such as wood pulp, have a very high moisture content when loaded into the railcar, which condenses on the backside of tie bar anchor and has nowhere to effectively escape because the space behind the tie bar anchor is generally sealed by welds. This condensation causes the backside of the lading tie anchor to rust. Such rust eventually travels down the side wall of the railcar and spoils other loads if they come in contact with the side wall. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide a tie down anchor that will alleviate the problems associated with condensation forming on the anchor member.
It is, therefore, an objective of the invention to provide railcar lading tie down anchors capable of preventing the formation of rust on its surface as a result of the moisture build-up within a railcar, such as a boxcar. The tie bar anchors herein disclosed functionally serve as anchoring points for steel banding and the like as commonly employed in the securement of lading. The tie bar anchors of the invention are further provided with access openings to permit moisture accumulated behind it to escape and alleviate the buildup of rust on its body. In addition, the tie bar anchors of the invention may be coated with rust inhibitors to further reduce the problem.